Barrage refers to comments directly displayed on a video, which may be displayed on a video by scrolling, staying, or even more action effects. The barrage is a short comment sent by a person who watches the video. A barrage video is a video carrying “barrage”. At present, many websites provide functions about transmitting a barrage on a video, such as, niconico, acfun, bilibili, dilili, tucao, burst point TV, and so on.
In general, such websites allow a person watching a video to make comments or thoughts. However, different from being displayed on a dedicated comment area of a player in an ordinary video sharing website, barrage of such websites may be displayed in-time on a video screen, by sliding subtitles. Subsequently, it is guaranteed that all the viewers can notice the barrage, thereby implementing interactions among viewers, or enabling viewers even to express praise or criticism for a work, and increasing the fun of watching.
Since barrage information may randomly occur on a video screen conventionally, that is, at any position of the video screen, the barrage may block important video contents, e.g., block key information in a video image, such as a face.